Life, huh?
by l0NeR-f0r-LiFe
Summary: I realize now that I never truly knew what kind of person Sasuke was. I think Naruto feels the same. He is nothing but a coward who clings to the past. Blind and willing to do everything to feel his mother's warmth again. Guess he will always be mommy's boy.
1. i I should be happy?

She's happy, she forced herself to think. The entire shinobi world is now at peace, Sasuke is back; why isn't she happy?

It was because of her.

Uzumaki Karin.

The female member of Team Hebi.

Sakura's replacement.

Sakura knew she should be happy, she has to be. But she wasn't.

No. Haruno Sakura was far from happy.

Sakura smiled forcefully. She has to be happy. It was Sasuke's wedding after all. She was his teammate. She has to be happy – for him.

Clenching her fists, Sakura tried to block the formidable words from reaching her. There, stood only a few feet away from her, were Sasuke and Karin, saying there vows. Sakura didn't to hear them say ''I do''; she couldn't.

All her life, she was in love with Sasuke. As a child, she imagined herself standing next to Sasuke, both in white, getting married under a cherry blossom tree during spring.

She just never pictured someone else in her dream situation.

Especially not Uzumaki Karin.

Karin looked dazzling in her wedding dress. Her dress – simple and white – fitted beautifully around her. Crimson hair tied in a messy tied in a messy bun, her fringe loosely framed her face. Karin was a diamond; she was the most precious; she was a fitting wife for Sasuke.

Sakura was just copper. She wasn't special, she never was and she never will be. Smiling bitterly, Sakura finally understood the meaning of the phrase 'truth hurts'.

"I do."

There, he had said it. Sasuke had said it. He said the words Sakura always imagined he would say to her.

Only he didn't say it to her.

He said it to her.

Uzumaki – no – Uchiha Karin.

Sakura couldn't bear it anymore. As the festivities began, she slipped out of the crowd.

Sakura kept walking. She didn't stop until she reached her house. Grabbing for the door handle, Sakura barely made it through the door before she broke down.

It was over. All over.

Less than four months ago, Sakura was the happiest girl alive. She was the diamond. She had her friends, her family, her team, her Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

"Sakura, you will never be able to bear a child."

Those words were what destroyed her world. The next day, Sasuke left their shared apartment and declared his new relationship with Karin a week after.

Sakura was devastated. It seemed as it the special relationship they had for seven months meant nothing to him. Nothing at all.

That was when she realized that the truth really did hurt. Sasuke used her. She was used.

Sasuke wanted to restore his clan. He didn't want anything else. Even if Sakura was capable of bearing a Uchiha heir, what was the guarantee that Sasuke wouldn't cheat on her?

Four months ago, she was planning her wedding. Her and Sasuke were supposed to get married in spring. She had even bought a wedding dress. Only now it's not hers, it's Karin's.

Life, huh?

**◙•◙•◙•◙•◙•◙•◙•◙•◙•◙•◙•◙•◙•◙**

Hello! Okay, I don't know if this can be considered as anti-sasusaku or not? I am really confused. But yeah, I just suddenly had the urge to write something depressing and here you have it!

Now where did I get inspiration for this? Ah, yes. I was screaming at my Itachi plushie saying "Why in the world did Mello have to die?!" (Death Note) and the next thing I know, I am writing a depressing sasusaku fanfic. Inspiration comes from random places, huh?

As usual, I write fanfics purely for fun, but if there is any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**


	2. ii To hell with second chance!

"Sakura!"

I keep on walking, even if I want to stop. Even if all I want to do right now is to turn around look at him, into those deep, _deep_ ebony eyes; I keep on walking. Because I am a coward; because I don't want to face Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Because I love Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

My pace quickens, trying desperately to avoid Sasuke and yet look normal. I think I am failing at it. Through my peripheral vision, I see Sasuke running after me. Oh no, not good. I run too, but I am not fast enough. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards my nightmare.

"Sakura! Will you just listen to me?"

Listen? What is there to listen? You betrayed me Sasuke. You used me – used my love. Why do I possibly have to listen to you? I don't say anything though. I stay quiet, my eye boring a hole into the dirt beneath us.

"Sakura. Look, I'm sorry."

Sorry? Why? I am just trash to you. Why does a noble human feel the need to apologize to the trash?

"Karin and I divorced. We divorced about two months ago,"

Don't you think I know that? My life still revolves around you, as much as I don't want it to. Of course I know you and Karin divorced. You divorced after a year into your marriage. Why?

"I know it's out of order to ask you for this,"

Where are you going Sasuke-kun?

"But maybe you can give me another chance?"

Another chance? Suddenly, anger grasps me and takes form into my fist.

"To hell with second chance!"

My own voice surprised me. But, I did not stop there.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I had enough of you. You pretend to be my lover, and as soon as you find out I can't be pregnant, you throw me away! All those promises you made me, thrown away like trash. Tell me, why should I even forgive you?"

I am panting now. I had finally found my power. I am sick of Sasuke treating me like a toy that will do whatever he wants. I am sick.

I see him take a deep breath. "It's because I love you."

I punch him.

"To hell with love." My voice was hoarse and low. "When I said I loved you, you just threw it away. Why should I value your love."

Sasuke stared at me, a red mark snaking on his cheek. He spat on the ground.

"You really are an idiot, Sakura."

I knew it. Did you actually think I was stupid enough to think that you would suddenly start to love me and we will get our happily ever after? Hell no.

"So they say,"

We glare at each other, months of anger exchanging.

"I'm giving you another chance Sakura. Take it or leave it."

Take or leave it? Now doesn't someone have a big ego?

"I leave it, thank you very much."

He stared at me for a few seconds. Yes Uchiha Sasuke, I just said no to you, and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Tch. Annoying."

He walked away. Once again, I was left watching his back. Once again, I was left behind. Once again, I realised how much I loved him and how he didn't give a damn.

"I'm surprised she said no."

"Shut up. She's nothing but annoying."

"But we need her power."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Then do something about it. Don't you want Konoha dead?"

"No. If what you said was true, then I have a bigger goal in mind."

"I'm surprised you don't care about Naruto."

"The dobe has nothing to do with it."

"Well said Sasuke-kun, well said. Karin? Begin preparations for plan B."

_"Yes sir."_

"Hn. You better be right about all this."

"Trust me, Sasuke-kun. Trust me."

* * *

**And cut! So I decided to make this 'Life, huh?' into a sort of short story. I don't have much time on my hands, thus the chapters will be short. However, that does not mean I will not try my best to make a good story. Also, my writing style will vary, cuz this will technically be my first chaptered fic and I like to put sugar, spice and everything nice in here. **

**This story is especially good for people who like to read, but don't have enough time due to life. **

**Read and review ^.^**

_Completely off topic: Did anyone else read about the chemical crisis in Syria? OMG! What is wrong with this world?!_


End file.
